


Última vez

by CamyMJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slash, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Disclaimer: Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.Notas: Oláá, gente linda! Então, esta fanfic não é baseada em nada, é só um pwp mesmo. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de como esta ideia veio. Era 2015, eu estava escrevendo Obsesso, alguma coisa sobre a Aya, e veio um “É errado, Sammy” na minha cabeça do nada. Quando eu vi, tava jorrando esta fanfic pra fora de mim. Não teve plot, nada. Ela só veio e saiu. Um orgasmo literário, sério. Lembrando que tem incesto, sexo e um total de 0 enredo.A capa eu fiz na mesma época e admito que a adoro, AOKPDKASOKDA(Obrigada, Giulia, por me lembrar que dava pra postar a capa aqui)Espero que gostem 0//





	Última vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.  
> Notas: Oláá, gente linda! Então, esta fanfic não é baseada em nada, é só um pwp mesmo. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de como esta ideia veio. Era 2015, eu estava escrevendo Obsesso, alguma coisa sobre a Aya, e veio um “É errado, Sammy” na minha cabeça do nada. Quando eu vi, tava jorrando esta fanfic pra fora de mim. Não teve plot, nada. Ela só veio e saiu. Um orgasmo literário, sério. Lembrando que tem incesto, sexo e um total de 0 enredo.  
> A capa eu fiz na mesma época e admito que a adoro, AOKPDKASOKDA  
> (Obrigada, Giulia, por me lembrar que dava pra postar a capa aqui)  
> Espero que gostem 0//

 

— É errado, Sammy.

— _Aham._

Sam continuou lambendo o pescoço alheio, sentindo o cheiro másculo invadir todos os seus sentidos. Dean suspirava, tentando se controlar o suficiente para afastá-lo.

— A gente não pode fazer isso de novo.

Sam subiu seus beijos para a sua orelha, sorrindo contra a pele quente. Lambeu-a, mordiscou-a, apertou a cintura e esfregou o pênis dele com seu joelho. Dean estava tão excitado…!

— Certeza?

Dean colocou as mãos nos ombros fortes, que já estavam despidos. Tentava se controlar o suficiente para empurrá-lo, mas aquela boca não estava permitindo que fizesse isso.

— Aham.

Sam apertou mais seu joelho contra a excitação do outro, ouvindo o gemido abafado que saiu dos lábios dele. Escorregou sua boca pela bochecha, chegando aos lábios e pedindo passagem com a língua.

— Certeza mesmo? — sussurrou.

As bocas já se tocavam. Dean não resistiu e o deixou dançar com sua língua. Enquanto sentia Sam assim tão perto, tão seu, acabou perdendo o resto de sanidade que tinha. Virou as posições, fazendo com que Sam ficasse encurralado contra a parede e sentiu a risada do irmão. As bocas se comiam com voracidade, Dean arrancava a calça de Sam, que nada além de atrapalhar fazia.

— Última vez, Sammy.

Sam assentiu com a cabeça, malicioso, e Dean não pôde deixar de retribuir àquele sorriso que já conhecia tão bem. Voltou a atacar seus lábios, mostrando a ele que faria aquela última vez valer a pena.

— Quer que eu te foda, Sammy? Bem forte e bem fundo, hm?

Sam assentiu com a cabeça. Dean sabia que o irmão precisava de mais estímulos e de uma atmosfera mais excitante para se animar de verdade, e faria com que ele tivesse todo o clima do universo. Arrastou-o até a cama e o fez se sentar. Sentou-se atrás, percorrendo o abdômen definido com suas mãos.

— Quer que eu te dê prazer, maninho?

— Quero, Dean…

— Quer que eu te toque aqui, hm?

Dizia tudo contra o seu ouvido. As mãos escorregavam por todas as partes daquele corpo, que agora trazia apenas uma cueca. Dean removeu rapidamente sua calça e voltou a ficar na posição de antes. Sam apoiava as mãos na cama, apertando os lençóis entre seus dedos.

— Quero que me toque em todos os lugares, Dean…

— Hm… olha como você me deixa, Sammy… sente isso.

Tocou seu pênis nas costas do irmão, que sentiu a excitação dele. Sam suspirou, jogando-se para trás, querendo mais daquele corpo que, ele sabia bem, combinava tanto consigo.

— Eu to assim também.

Dean se abaixou, sentando sobre suas pernas. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sam e focou sua língua no ouvido dele.

— E quer que eu te ajude com isso, Sam? Quer que eu te alivie?

A mão do mais velho apertou o pênis grande sobre a cueca, e o gemido que escapou dos lábios do outro foi música para si.

— Oh _, yeah…_

A mão de Dean escorregou para dentro da cueca dele e apertou o falo antes de começar a se mover devagar. A mão subia e descia num ritmo lento, provocante.

— Assim, Sammy?

— Mais rápido.

— Mais rápido? Mas… assim é bom.

Sam tinha a respiração ofegante.

— Dean…

— Ok…

Aumentou a velocidade e lambeu o lóbulo.

— Gosta assim, Sam? Rápido?

— Gosto…

— E gosta quando eu te fodo, Sammy?

— Sim, Dean.

— Gosta de sentir seu irmaozão dentro de ti, não gosta? Te fodendo bem fundo e bem forte, daquele jeitinho que te faz gemer que nem louco. É disso que gosta.

— Ah, sim, Dean. Bem fundo… ah… forte. Rápido…

Dean aumentou a velocidade. Sam agora tinha todo o seu peso contra o outro, que continuava a aumentar o ritmo da masturbação.

— Quer gozar, Sammy?

— Quero, Dean.

— Quer que eu te faça gozar, maninho?

Desceu a língua para o pescoço, e a outra mão começou a apertar toda a pele que conseguia alcançar. Os braços, o abdômen, a perna… queria Sam. Com todas as suas forças, queria Sam.

E Sam também o queria.

— Quero… Dean… tô quase.

— Implora. Pede pra eu te fazer gozar, ou eu paro.

— Não, não, não. Eu imploro. Dean, por favor, me faz gozar.

Sorriu e fez com que Sam o beijasse ao puxar a sua cabeça do mais novo para trás com a mão que não estava ocupada. Aumentou ainda mais o ritmo da masturbação e sentiu o pênis do outro latejar entre seus dedos. Em alguns segundos, com um gemido alto e abafado pelos lábios de Dean, Sam gozou.

A respiração dele ficou alterada e Dean abriu seu sorriso mais malicioso.

— Assim, maninho?

— Assim mesmo. Bem… assim.

Sam estava completamente apoiado contra Dean, que continuava a provocá-lo. As mãos apertavam as pernas, o abdômen, a bunda… Sam sentia que, em breve, estaria pronto para recomeçar.

— Você é tão gostoso, Sam… — sussurrou Dean. — Tem a mínima noção de como é gostoso?

Sam sorriu, sentindo os dentes do irmão percorrem sua pele de leve, deixando ocasionais marcas em seu pescoço e ombros.

— Sam… eu te quero tanto…

— Quer?

— Uhum. Você é tão delicioso… esse seu corpo…

— Eu achei que era errado.

— Melhor ainda. O que é proibido é mais gostoso…

Dean sorriu, sentindo aquela pele maravilhosa entre suas mãos.

— E você é tão delicioso quanto proibido, maninho.

Sam endireitou-se.

— Olha o que você faz comigo, Dean… Eu tô excitado de novo.

Sam pegou a mão do irmão e fez com que ele tocasse em seu pênis rígido.

— E eu tenho essa vontade insana de te sentir dentro de mim, Dean… sentir esse seu pênis gostoso me comendo do jeitinho que só você sabe me comer…

Dean sorriu, gostando do rumo que aquilo levava. Sam deitou-se sobre ele, que também estava apenas de cueca, e começou a beijar o peito másculo. Desceu os beijos até chegar à cueca, que removeu com os dentes. Aproveitou para retirar a sua própria. Sam subiu novamente e deitou-se de forma a ficar com o seu pênis sobre o de Dean. Começou uma fricção lenta, torturante, que fez o mais velho revirar os olhos de prazer.

— Sammy…

— Hm?

— Tão gostoso…

— Eu te quero, Dean… te quero dentro de mim, me fodendo gostoso.

Desceu os lábios à orelha do outro, mas não deixou de se mover devagar.

— Não quer entrar em mim, mano? Bem fundo, daquele jeito que você gosta… não quer me ver de quatro pra ti? Não quer?

— Quero, Sam! Deus, como eu quero…!

Sam sorriu e pegou o lubrificante que estava na cabeceira. Entregou-a ao irmão e ficou de quatro sobre a cama.

— Passa.

Dean sorriu e obedeceu. O líquido gelado arrepiou cada pelinho que Sam possuía, e ele apenas sorriu ao sentir a mão ágil de Dean a massageá-lo.

— Isso, Dean, assim… Passa mais.

Dean deixou-o o mais lambuzado que pôde, para então introduzir um dedo nele. Sam já estava acostumado, e gemeu alto quando o sentiu dentro de si. Dean tocou em seu próprio membro, masturbando-se. Aquela era a visão do paraíso, ele sabia. Precisava ser.

Achou a próstata de Sam e compartilhou do prazer do irmão. Ele se contorcia em seu dedo, fazendo Dean imaginar o quanto gritaria assim que entrasse de verdade nele.

— Chega, Dean. Entra em mim. Me come.

Jamais poderia negar tal pedido. Removeu o dedo e entrou devagar, sentindo-se engolido. Respirou fundo, suas pernas tremiam e todo aquele calor que sempre sentia quando estava naquele ponto de prazer preencheram seu corpo.

Não era assim com ninguém, só com ele. Não sentia aquela vontade de gozar com nenhuma pessoa que não seu irmãozinho. Avançou, sentindo a deliciosa vibração percorrer seu corpo. Suas pernas bambearam mais, mas ele não parou. Sentia-se no vácuo. “Um corpo em movimento tende a continuar em movimento”, alguém dissera. Ele concordava. Não poderia parar por nada no mundo.

Não sabia o que acertava em Sam, se era ou não a próstata dele. Sentia apenas o prazer. Agarrou a cintura do outro e aumentou a velocidade, sentindo seu corpo esquentar conforme o prazer máximo se aproximava.

Sam gemia alto, e Dean quase conseguia ouvir seus próprios gemidos. Precisava gozar, precisava gozar, precisava urgentemente gozar!

Aumentou e obrigou Sam a aumentar o ritmo consigo, porque o prazer estava chegando e precisava sentir tudo o que o irmão tinha a lhe oferecer. Precisava sentir aquele prazer extremo, aquela libertação alucinante que apenas um bom orgasmo podia lhe proporcionar.

Em algum momento, Sam começara a se masturbar. Dean não percebera, e não perceberia até atingir o que tanto desejava. Estava vindo, lá do fundo de seu ser.

Com uma estocada mais profunda do que qualquer outra, sentiu toda a emoção e toda a necessidade jorrarem para fora de si. Sam não demorou a gozar também, e os dois caíram lado a lado, exaustos.

Não disseram nada por um período indefinido de tempo, porque tudo estava brilhante e seus corpos pareciam voar na maravilha do orgasmo.

— Sam…

— Hm?

— Foi a última vez, ok?

— Uhum.

Mas não seria. Não seria mesmo.


End file.
